Love Blossoms In Summer Nights
by bookiealchemist
Summary: When both parts are aware of the love, it only takes a perfect opportunity to confess. But maybe it's not today. [Nalu] [Tumblr request by missyplatina]


_**love blossoms in summer nights**_

* * *

"Ehh?" Lucy and Natsu gasped in unison, their eyes wide as they stared at the laughing, old man sitting in front of them.

It all started with a simple mission; they had to go get an important necklace some robbers had taken from this man. Natsu had begged that only the three of them went, since he had recently fought Gray and Erza had beaten him up a little too much, even for him. He was still annoyed, because he kept saying he didn't do it when he was actually the one to change Gray and Erza's food back in the guild.

Lucy found it impossible to refuse -the mission was simple and she needed money. Besides, it had been so long since only the three of them spent time together.

And they've done it, pretty successfully, with only one building burned down. A record, if you asked her.

And as a reward for their job, this oh so generous man, besides the money, had just offered three stays at an hotel right in front of a beach.

"Are you serious, old man?" Natsu repeated. Even he didn't believe it.

Mr. McCartney laughed once again. "Of course, my child. Your bruises tell me it was rough, and I want to apologize."

Happy, Natsu and she shared a glance. The weather had been so hot that summer, the beach sounded like a dream.

"Lucy!" Happy urged her. "Accept it already!"

Lucy bit her lip. "It wasn't that bad, really-"

"I'd love to help this lovely couple," the man said. "My wife would say, young love is a cruel blessing."

Lucy blushed furiously at the mere thought of dating Natsu. Sure, it was not the first time people had mistaken their really, really close friendship for something more -even the guild liked to throw jokes here and there, but Lucy still couldn't stop that weird feeling in her chest.

She heard Happy snickering at her distress. That cat was really one of the worst teasers she'd ever met.

But when she turned around to glare at the little blue cat, she caught sight of Natsu's cheeks, that matched his pink hair. That was really something she'd never seen.

"We… We're not dating, sir," Lucy explained, an awkward smile on her lips as she played with her own fingers.

"Ah, what a shame," he continued, as if he was in his own world. "Because I think you two would make a nice couple, I mean, you're a team after all and-"

"It's boring to talk about them…" Happy whined, interrupting him. "What about the beach trip?"

"Happy!" Lucy loud whispered, grabbing the cat by his tail. "We're not accepting!"

"But Lucy you want to go?" Happy asked, frowning and tilting his head to the side. "You said you wanted to go to the beach because it was so hot,"

Lucy's whole face, ears and neck turned red out of embarrassment. That was true, but her mother had taught her not to accept someone's generous offer that easily.

"We really can't accept it-"

"We accept it!" Natsu interrupted her, his happy smile back in his face.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, tugging at his sleeve. "We can't!"

"Why not?" he asked her, his eyes looking so deep into her soul, it made her heart race. "Happy loves the sea!"

With only one of his wide grins he'd already won the argument, not that she'd ever admit it, of course, but before she could keep replying, the mad interrupted them yet again.

"It's decided then!" he smiled. "I'll tell my driver to take you too there right now! Thank you so much for accomplishing my quest!"

"Drive…?" Natsu said quietly, his face already turning green at the mere thought of transportation.

Lucy groaned. It was going to be a really long ride with a cat that never shut up and a boy with motion sickness.

* * *

After a quick stop at their respective houses to pick up what they needed and a long drive of about two hours, the salty scent of the ocean started to fill their nostrils.

Lucy opened the car window to peek outside, Happy at her side. The beach was full of people spending a good time among family and friends, swimming, playing volleyball, or just laying under the sun to get tanned. It was perfect.

At the side, the enormous building that was their hotel stood tall, with probably seven floors, but it looked really luxurious. The fact that all of it came free was still a bit hard to believe, but none of them would complain.

"We're here," the driver said as the car came to a stop.

Lucy was quick to grab her things and get out, smiling as the beach was in sight.

"Natsu, c'mon…" Happy whined, tugging at Natsu's shirt. "I want to go swimming…"

The boy was still green and ready to throw up. Lucy rolled her eyes, but for the sake of the exceed, she helped him out.

"Ugh… where are we?" he groaned, all of his weight leaning on her.

"We're at the beach already," Lucy explained.

"I wonder if there are fishes…" Happy murmured, drool dripping from his mouth.

"The beach? Awesome! Let's go Happy!" Natsu instantly cheered up, smiling as a little kid as he ran off.

"Aye sir!" Happy said, following him.

Lucy's eyes twitched as the driver let Natsu and Happy's bag at her feet, reminding her it was her duty -again- to fix everything before going to have fun.

She sighed and picked up the surprisingly heavy things and carried them to the hotel, where she registered them and their respective rooms. It was amazing inside too, with expensive furniture and handsome employees. She still couldn't believe that old man had given them all of this little paradise. That necklace sure was important to him.

"Alright," the secretary said. "Everything's okay. Enjoy your stay!"

Lucy smiled thankfully before going to her room to change into her white bikini and tie her hair up in two ponytails. She checked herself in the mirror before smiling, proud with the results.

It took her one glance at Natsu's bags to realize that her companions went to the sea without swimsuits. Sighing, Lucy picked up their own clothes and left the room.

She'd already figured she'd find them at the beach, but she didn't think they'd be staring at the beautiful, endless blue with such a depressed face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, crouching down next to them.

Natsu's put was quite adorable, if she dared to say, but she prefered to see his biggest grin as much as she could.

"We… forgot our swimsuits…" Natsu and Happy murmured.

"You're hopeless," Lucy sighed, pushing the clothes into the boy's arms, who stared at her with shock.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, as if he didn't believe it.

"Lucy, you're an angel!" Happy praised, grabbing his tiny clothes and flying off to change himself.

Natsu's face turned into the happiest of grins as he gave her a quick hug and followed his little buddy, as he yelled "Thank you!" into the sky, attracting the attention of tons of people.

But Lucy didn't care, as she froze there, her face and heart a mess, as she trying to sink in the fact that Natsu had given her a hug, even if it didn't last more than two seconds. His body heat still lingered in the skin where he'd touched.

Lucy shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her pink blush. Those thoughts… maybe it was because of the weather.

Yeah, that should be it.

Today was just a day like every other, only with her imagination running wild.

* * *

"The one who falls first loses!" Natsu yelled, excitement dripping from his voice, as his eyes challenged Lucy in this new game of theirs.

"Yeah!" Happy cheered, his wings ready to take him up to the sky.

"Not fair!" Lucy objected. "Happy can fly!"

"You're jealous," Happy teased, snickering.

"I am not!" Lucy hummed, crossing her arms. The waves of the sea reached above her knees, refreshing her from the hot sun shining up there. "I just don't like to play unfair games."

She opened one eye to take a peek at her laughing friends, obviously making fun of her. Pursing her lips, she frowned at them, trying not to get distracted by the way his scarf was wrapped around his head, making his hair look wild and nice, and the drops of water falling down by Natsu's abs, and into his V-line…

"Lucy is a coward…" Happy teased, while Natsu nodded in agreement.

"I am not!" Lucy cried. "Besides, who plays wrestling in water?"

"Us!" they both said in unison, before laughing and high-fiving.

"Shut up!" Lucy squealed, throwing water at them.

The three of them fell into silence, as she realized her mistake under the blank stares of her friends. After that, everything happened in a second.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, as he started chasing her through the water, Happy flying over their heads.

Lucy thanked the sea for making him slower, but even so he was still pretty fast. She cursed as she tried to get as far away as possible, because if there was one thing she'd learned after years of friendship with those two, it was that they took these kind of games way too seriously, for someone who was as carefree as them.

She let out a scream as strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She kicked, punched and begged for release, but Natsu only laughed and held her tighter against his chest, which felt warmth against her wet skin.

"Natsu!" she squealed, trying not to blush as Natsu laughed, his breath brushing her ear. He was so close.

"I win!" Natsu roared, but he still didn't let her go.

It was weird, how she unconsciously tried to stay still, afraid that if she moved, he'd let her go.

She felt safe there, in his arms, after all.

"You liiiiike each other," Happy said amused.

He quickly unwrapped his arms, dropping her in the water. But even between her disappointment, she didn't miss his red cheeks, and the way he avoided her eyes.

* * *

"Ahh," Lucy sighed contently, stretching her arms above her head. "This feels so good,"

And it did. Her room had an amazing view to the sea, and with the window open, the salty scent filled its insides, making it feel like she was still on the beach playing. The queen sized bed called her, and her exhaustion was willing to obey.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy yelled, throwing a bag at Natsu and Happy, who sat in her bed with idiotic grins plastered on their faces. Even in such an expensive hotel, with their own room next door, they had the need to invade her personal space.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu greeted excitedly. Had he already forgotten how evasive he had been back in the beach?

But Lucy sighed and smiled, because that was the Natsu she knew, the one who didn't let things get the best of him and always managed to make the situation the less awkward possible.

"Why do you have a bottle… of wine?" Lucy asked, carefully eyeing them for any sign of mischievousness.

"It was in our room with a note that said it was from the old man," he explained.

"And what do you want to do with it?" Lucy arched her eyebrow.

Natsu's smirk was all the answer she needed.

"Let's play a game!" Natsu said.

"But…" Lucy tried to object, but Happy was faster.

"Natsu, I thought you remembered how weird Lucy gets after she drinks that stuff,"

Lucy watched with horror as Natsu's face paled, and he hugged the bottle against his chest. "Ah, you're right, buddy. For a moment I forgot what a lightweight she is…"

Lucy gasped, "I am not!"

She was sure she could handle at least one bottle, and even more if it was shared. And if she managed to beat him at the game, he may leave her alone for the night. It sounded like a perfect plan.

Until they started playing and with every sip she drank she became worse and worse at the card games.

She didn't know what happened. One moment Happy laughed at her and in the next second he was curled up in her bed and snoring, a fluffy fish between his little paws. The night was getting darker and darker, with infinite stars shining.

But Lucy couldn't focus. She was pretty sure Natsu was cheating, too, as he laughed at her and her numb movements

She pouted at him, her cheeks puffing out. "Natsuuu, you're so mean!"

"I'm not mean!" he said, his grin quickly fading as he noticed that weird spark she had in her eyes whenever she drank a bit too much. It was too late now.

"You are!" Lucy repeated, this time with that giggle that set Natsu's alarms on.

"Lucy?" he tried.

She smiled lazily and got up from her seat, ready to sit next to him, when he suddenly stood up.

"Happy! Help me!" Natsu squeaked, but the cat was deep in sleep.

"See! You're so mean!" Lucy whined, approaching him.

Natsu ran to the corner of the room, trying to get away, but he was late to notice she had him cornered. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes glassy, her lips wine red and tempting as always.

He wasn't strong enough to move when she jumped and hugged him, pressing him against the wall.

"Natsuuuu, do you hate me?" Lucy asked, looking up at him through thick eyelashes, with those big brown eyes that seemed to be one of his weakness.

"I don't hate you," he said, trying to keep the eye contact. Everything but her lips.

"And then?" Lucy asked, her fingertips playing with the hem of his shirt, curling about it and slowly pushing him towards her. "What do you feel about me?"

Natsu's cheeks blushed furiously. It was not even near his plans, this whole situation. He wanted to confess soon, but maybe when she was not drunk was a better idea.

His heart beat fast against his chest. Her sudden proximity was wiping off the last coherent thoughts out of his mind. Why did she have such effects on him when she wasn't even aware of it?

"If you don't hate me, kiss me." Lucy ordered, frowning at him.

Natsu gulped. "Excuse me?"

"I don't believe you. So if you don't hate me, give me a kiss." Lucy repeated. She was not joking.

Suddenly the world stopped, and all Natsu could think, see and focus was her.

It was definitely not fair, the way she played with him like she had him wrapped around her little finger. She was unconscious about it -but oh did he hate it.

But he loved it so much.

He couldn't do this. He knew it.

Sighing, he kissed her nose and lifted her up over his shoulder, all the while ignoring his erratic heart.

"You need to take a nap," Natsu stated.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because you're being weirder than usual, Luce." Natsu reasoned. "Now…"

He dropped her over the bed the most careful way he could. Thankfully, Happy didn't wake up.

Lucy kept pouting at him, hurt in her eyes as she saw he was ready to go.

"Don't go…" she loud whispered.

"Night, Lucy," Natsu turned around. He felt more tired than usual, after dealing with Lucy's leveled up weirdness.

But she grabbed her wrist strongly, forcing him to look at her again. What a mistake, looking into her eyes.

"Sleep with me." Lucy said, and he almost fainted.

Choking on his own saliva, he asked, "Uhh… what?"

"Please?" she purred.

Natsu put his hand over her face and pushed her back. "No way."

"But Natsuuu!" Lucy tried to hit his arm away. "I want to cuddle so I don't get cold."

"We're in the middle of summer," Natsu rolled his eyes. "You'll not get cold, believe me."

"Why are you so mean!" Lucy cried.

"Because you're drunk!"

"I am not!"

"Lucy shut up, you don't even know-"

But even before he could finish his sentence, Lucy grabbed his arm and threw him over the bed, before snuggling at his side with a content smile.

"There, there," Lucy giggled against his chest.

Natsu's face was on fire, to say the least. Lucy's arm was thrown over his torso, her head next to his chest. It was needless to say that if felt good and right, and Lucy's body fit perfectly against him.

"Ugh, Lucyyy," he groaned.

"What?"

"You'll kill me in the morning for letting this happen."

"I'm sure I'll understand myself," Lucy kept giggling. Oh she had no idea.

Natsu bit his lip, knowing very well the reality that expected him next day. But for a reason he knew very well by now, he couldn't move. He wanted to cuddle with her too.

Because maybe he loved her more than he could admit at the moment, but it surely wasn't time to confess. Not when she was drunk, and they were cuddling, and Happy was there, and the room was so dark.

But the opportunity sure was taking its time to appear.

Lucy lifted her head and kissed him in the cheek. "Let's sleep."

Natsu groaned and turned around, giving her his back. But of course she didn't understand, and so she hugged him from behind. She buried her face in his shirt, taking in his sweet scent.

"You're warm." Lucy smiled, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? GET OUT."_

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 2906. Hope you liked, reviews are highly appreciated! ^^**_


End file.
